


Former Enemy/Future Husband

by Erin_Riwen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bonus Prompt, Drarryland: A Drarry Game/Fest, M/M, finding out the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 09:12:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17999012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin_Riwen/pseuds/Erin_Riwen
Summary: Harry's trip to the Department of Mysteries gives him much more than he bargained for.  The question is, what does he do with what he gained?





	Former Enemy/Future Husband

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count: 694  
> Prompt: Harry or Draco stumbles upon something in the Department of Mysteries -- he finds the library of Wizard and Witch Biographies, where each and every person's biography exists already finished. Write what happens the next day. 
> 
> Minimum: 379 words - Maximum: 1379 words. Must include excerpts from the Biography.
> 
> Colors didn't work so italics are the actions in the memory and the bold text is excerpts from the biography.
> 
> Super huge thanks to my amazing and wonderful Alpha reader Chris and my phenomenal Beta Maesterchill. Love you guys!!

The clouds and weak winter sun gave the room a dance of shadows as Harry came to full wakefulness.  He was disoriented, wondering why he had slept on his sofa all night, why his head was pounding and why his mouth felt full of cotton.  Clouded green eyes fell on the empty whiskey bottle and tumbler on the floor and the memories of the previous day came flooding back. 

“Fuck” he said softly, then moaned as his slight movement sent pain through his temples.  Pushing up onto his feet, he stumbled into the bathroom and gulped down the hangover potion.  Harry took a deep cleansing breath as the pain and nausea subsided, knees growing weak in relief.  Looking up into the mirror, he winced at the dark circles and odd pallor looking back at him. 

'You need food and tea, Harry,’ said the voice in his head that sounded strangely like Hermione.  Harry knew, though, that he needed truth more. He made his way to the library and opened the large cabinet.  The Pensieve slid forward and Harry withdrew his wand and pulled the memory free. It swirled in the water and he plunged forward, anxious to clarify his waking thoughts.

_ He made his way down the corridor toward the Department of Mysteries and through the door, the silencing spell he cast serving him well.  Once inside, he searched the labels on the shelves for Bi622. After several long moments, he found it and made his way down the shelf until his hand rested on Biographies of Famous Wizards - PO vol 2.  Taking a deep breath, he pulled the large tome down and made his way to a nearby table, opening the book and finding the entry: _

** Harry James Potter - born 31 July 1980, died 5 June 2149, aged 169 years**

_ 'Fuck,’  Harry thought, 'it was real.  I really did see that’. He turned his attention back to the memory. _

_ Harry sighed wearily, rubbed his eyes under his glasses and turned back to the entry.  It went for several columns, waxing through his childhood and teenage years and the war.  His eyes slowed as it reached his present time. There was his present day situation, his work with the Ministry but also the as yet unnamed orphanage that he was in the process of starting that was known only to a few.  Lily’s Garden was the name listed and Harry found that he liked it. From this point, Harry read carefully, determined to note everything.  _

** On 23 May 2015, Potter married longtime suitor, Healer Draco Abraxas Malfoy at the Potter ancestral estate.  Both adopted the surname Malfoy-Potter. The celebration lasted for three days and was the social event of the year.**

_ Harry paused, reading the entry again and then a third time. _

It was a surreal moment, watching this discovery through his own eyes.  He and Malfoy, married. Fucking hell, they were barely friends. Realising that he was losing the plot a bit, he refocused in time to read the end of the entry, his obituary.  

** Mr Malfoy-Potter passed away in his sleep on June 5th on what would have been his husband's 169th birthday. He was preceded in death by his husband of 132 years, Draco, who passed in 2147.  He is survived by 8 children, 27 grandchildren, 47 great grandchildren, 63 great great grandchildren. A memorial service will be held on 31 July in Malfoy-Potter National Park at 10am.**

Harry pulled free of the memory and the Pensieve.  He held tightly to the hard, cold marble and closed his eyes, sucking in hard, deep breaths in an attempt to centre himself.  Finally, he gathered himself, returned the memory and the Pensieve to their proper places and sat down hard on the armchair.

'Well, fuck,’ he thought wryly.  Married to Malfoy? An ancestral home?  Children? Harry's mind whirled with an overload of information. 

Moving more on instinct than thought, Harry jumped up, tossed in a bit of powder and fire-called Malfoy Manor.  When the annoyed face of his former enemy (and future husband, apparently) appeared, he spoke before he could change his mind.  “Malfoy, come through. You are not going to believe this.”


End file.
